This invention relates to an induction heating apparatus adapted to sequentially energize a plurality of induction heating coils by the output of a single inverter circuit.
A conventional induction heating apparatus having a plurality of output coils for induction heating includes inverter circuits equal in number ot the output coils. The output coils are energized by the outputs of the corresponding inverter circuits. Since, however, such induction heating apparatus required the inverter circuits equal in number to the output coils, it is bulky and weighty and involves a high cost. Furthermore, since the apparatus is so designed as to supply the maximum output of the respective iverter circuits to the corresponding output coil, it is impossible to stop the operation of any one of the inverter circuits so as to make the maximum output of the other one of the inverter circuits twofold and thus the output of the corresponding output coil twofold.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide an induction heating apparatus capable of sequentially cyclically energizing a plurality of output coils for induction heating by the output of a single inverter circuit and capable of arbitarily setting the output of any selected output coil, i.e., the energization period of the output coil.